


Paladins of Chaos and Aether: Volume 1

by CarenzaPhoeinx



Series: Paladins of Aether and Chaos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarenzaPhoeinx/pseuds/CarenzaPhoeinx
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Percy was arrested for Thalia's assumed death after she disappeared. The Greek campers kill Reyna and Octavian for aiding in rescuing Percy from imprisonment and execution alongside Jason, Nico, Leo and Piper. The five are met by Chaos and leave Earth, never looking back. The group make new friends and fight wars that leave scars and losses that are not able to be shaken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians if there is any criticism please make it constructive or I'm going to disable comments. Also forgive bad grammar, this old work copied over from fanfiction.net

# Chapter 1: Location: Paladin space: Piper and Leo’s sector:

# Headquarters of the Neutral Alliance

Piper ran through the forests as she smelt smoke and heard the screams of the base staff behind her. Tears fell from her eyes as she knew that her oath to protect those under her care was broken, as a master Paladin she was a skilled fighter but she knew what their attackers were after and it was too dangerous to risk letting them get possession of it... not after she had seen the destruction the swords could cause in certain situations when the user lost control. Pressing her bracelet, she activated the emergency call to see that Nico had also send out one, he was under attack at the station, so they were after all of the swords that could be easily found. It would take an army to attack Jason so there was some relief there at least. A nearby scream alerted her to the death of another under her care; four of them had split up in an attempt to divert the remaining scythe forces from their goal, Amora, the sword of faith, now only two others remained with her, both of them were veterans of the last Scythe War. She saw one of her remaining companions stop suddenly and draw his weapons, hand sized pistols, to buy her time. The scythe had resurrected and revealed itself after a thousand years, starting a war the galaxy thought had been prevented at the Systiene System. She knew soon they would find the two prisoners, Rion and Cazar, in the base’s more comfortable cells, the war would truly begin.

Running down the familiar path she arrived at the largest tree in the forest, it had adapted over the years to contain Amora’s energy. The wood was white and the blood red leaves were falling to the ground from the branches as the plants died around her. Amora’s hilt was glowing from its place in the tree trunk, covered by the red amber of over a thousand years of product from the tree. Amora had sensed Piper’s decision to use it again and was draining the energy from the surroundings that it had been placed in to make the old crater, which had become their base, habitable. Piper placed her hand on the amber and called for the hilt to activate, as much as it could without its blade. She bit her lip as she heard another scream, a brief sense of loss hit her but Piper shoved it aside. There was no time to grieve now.

Piper’s last companion drew her sword and ran into the forest, a former marine and the last living member of Percy’s squad, she had developed a loathing of violence after the war. Piper saw the hilt glow and knew then, she had done what she must. The blade was shattered but the hilt was still powerful enough to cause a disaster, only Leo could rebuild them now and even then, they would just be a slither of their former power with Otheria being deceased so unable to help in the process. Reaching out she poured a message into the sword, embedding it so only four people could activate it, she just had to hope that they would listen to its warning for Piper knew that what she was going to do was breaking an oath she made when she, with the other Paladin Masters, created the Paladins. They swore never to involve Earth or the Olympians, not after Reyna and Octavian’s executions after saving Percy from his own, gods she hoped Thalia still lived. A red flash showed Amora was gone; she placed her armband in the tree, activating the recording feature to send to Alpha and Aether, also sending the code for a Scythe attack out, something that had not been used in over a thousand years.

She drew her dagger, holding it tightly in her hand she spoke loudly to the powerful presence that had just arrived “is it already gone.” The reply was a chilling voice that sounded rough from lack of use “indeed daughter of Aphrodite, but I know where you would have sent it, we will find it.” Piper turned to see a person she had though dead on Systiene with the rest of the galaxy and the paladins themselves, “Kiros...”

The ancient titan grinned manically. His heavily scarred face was forever a testament to a furious Percy wielding Aquarius at full power in the third Scythe war just before the Systiene system was destroyed. He spoke in his rough voice again “I survived to serve my masters.” Piper could not help but wonder who was the plural in ‘_masters’_ the last Scythe war had been against Oranus, the primordial father of the titans, he was still imprisoned within the Systiene System, his shattered remains unable to reform but if there was more than one leader of the Scythe currently... Piper looked at the glowing Kiros, he had grown even more powerful during his ‘rest’ while Piper was weakened, she just said the two names of those he must be serving “Kronus and Gaia.” Kiros laughed and clapped his hands, his eyes lit with a focused insanity as he said “indeed. You are the smartest of the lot of them. Jackson was killed on Systiene with Di Angelo, Valdez and traitor so you Paladins without your leader, best assassin, fixer boy and the sorceress. Pity though, they would have made sure your security was not so pathetic and given me a good fight.” At this he drew his huge sword and brought it down on Piper who grabbed Kiros’ arm and used it to flip over his back, stabbing him in the back of the neck showing how she had survived four wars. Kiros let out a yell and pulled it out, the dagger dripping in gold blood as he threw it aside and backhanded her, sending her into a nearby tree trunk with a ‘Crack’ she saw the armband explode as someone activated the remote auto-destruct option as she faded into darkness.

# Location: Realm of Asgard: Earth: Camp Half-blood

Clarisse sat on Zeus Fist brooding; she was wearing the old worn leather jacket she had been given just before becoming immortal, by her friends. Once again, she regretted not taking their offer to go with Percy and the others but she knew that she would be needed at camp. Over the years, she had become a figure of awe to the demi-god campers who went on about Percy’s story and the braver ones demanded that she tell them as Chiron and the others always refused to do so, especially after Percy was proved innocent five years after his arrest and escape, the immortal Romans had nearly declared war in vengeance for Reyna and Octavian’s executions when it was revealed that they had occurred without any sort of diplomatic attempts on the Greek side. Clarisse, Thalia and Annabeth had butchered them all for it and both Clarisse and Thalia spent a lot of time at the Roman camp now, rarely returning to the Greek one, Chiron had noted that both had been turning more Roman over the years. Annabeth had stayed Greek but rarely returned to camp, still mourning Percy even as she got on with living.

Camp was the same as it always was, the immortal campers were training campers but Clarisse was just angry that none could offer her the same thrill that fighting Percy, Jason or Nico could. Hearing a large crash she fell off Zeus’ fist at the aftershocks, drawing her spear out she went towards it to find that it was a sword hilt embedded in the ground. The sword hilt was also glowing red. Walking over to it she felt that the feeling it gave off was familiar, looking closely she saw that the guard has the word ‘Amora’ written in Ancient Greek, so the sword had a name, but whose sword was it? Lowering her spear as the hilt glowed stronger. She knelt beside it so she could inspect it closely. The hilt was a work of art, a sword greater than even the damaged blade of Riptide, Percy having realised it was pretty much irreparable after the giant war but he had still taken it with them. The sword hilt and blade had been separated for some reason.

She heard campers yelling in the background. Deciding to take a risk, she wrapped her hands around the hilt and suddenly the hilt flung out of her hands, it hovered in the air and there was silence, many campers drawing weapons as a glowing figure appeared. Annabeth, at camp for the first time in around a century, let out an uncontrolled yell. “_Piper_!” The figure was Piper Mclean, the missing daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of the missing Jason, a little older than what Clarisse remembered, still young in looks but her eyes were war weary as she spoke “I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and Master Paladin. I am currently under attack and this sword hilt is what my attackers are after. Chiron, if you ever had any love for me you **must** protect it. It is too dangerous in the wrong hands, and for the love of the gods, DO NOT melt it down or place a new blade inside. It would end... badly. Only trust those who say they are paladins that don’t try and kill you when they come.” The message faded out and Clarisse caught the hilt as it fell, it was lighter than she expected. Turning to Chiron she spoke firmly, “I’ll keep it safe.” Chiron nodded as he looked at the hilt saying softly “she’s alive after all these years....” Thalia looked at Annabeth who just commented “if Piper’s alive, what about the others?” There was silence, Chiron just said “we will have to wait and see. Piper would not send such a message unless she meant it. Clarisse please keep it on you at all times. Cabin councillors meeting now, Conner and Tavis please tell the Olympian council to attend, Bobby, please get our Roman counterparts.” Clarisse nodded and teleported back to the big house as Conner, Travis and Bobby vanished in a glow of light as well, all the mortal campers averting their eyes.

Clarisse sat on her chair as did the other councillors, a mixture of Greeks, Romans, hunters and immortals as the Olympians arrived to see why Chiron had messaged them. Chiron nodded to Clarisse who placed the hilt in the middle of the table, there was silence. Thalia spoke softly “what’s the sword called?” Clarisse looked at Aphrodite who just said “this is Piper’s. She, it is embedded with her power, but it is enhanced somehow, by another being.” Hephases picked the blade up and inspected it, he blinked before saying “this... it has a message from its creator.” He activated the message by touching the pommel of the sword, a head appeared, Leo Valdez. He looked exhausted and had a scar on his face that seemed to be healing, he smiled tiredly saying “hi Dad. This is programmed message in the event that Amora, one of the five swords-” Zeus half exclaimed worriedly, “there’s _five_ of these?!” Leo continued “-finds itself on Earth. In this case, protect it and one of us can come and get it. If one of us sent it there.... well, someone will be on their way soon.” Everyone looked at each other at this, Leo’s tone of voice was foreboding and he looked just as war-weary as Piper did in her message, but he seemed more haunted and recent. Clarisse and Annabeth looked at each other and knew that whatever had made Piper so weary had just happened in the message. Leo continued with a soft smile, “we don’t blame you and the others, for being stupid and arresting Percy, okay he and Jason still blame Poseidon for telling on us and for you all for allowing it to happen.” Poseidon winced at this as Leo continued “though we would never have had become Paladins had we not, though with what happened to Percy...” Leo turned around and cursing, said “got to go, sorry, this is the only sword capable of holding messages, and I was banned from putting any in, especially since I am supposed to be taking the blade out.” The face disappeared and there was silence. Athena spoke, “what has happened to Perseus Jackson?” Annabeth turned on her mother, resorting with an angry “we **don’t** **know**_, _**none** of us do. We just have to wait and keep the sword hilt safe.” Thalia breathed out “Jason and Leo are still alive with Piper according to these, but if Percy was mentioned in such a way...” A wave of sadness spread over the room.

Chiron turned from the sword hilt to look at the image that Leo had made and left behind in his workshop, it had been years ahead of its time but still worked. It activated as Thalia moved and pressed the button to turn it on. The image activated and a photo appeared Piper and Jason with their arms around each other. Nico standing with Thalia and Leo, Percy with Annabeth on his back, everyone was smiling broadly, Frank was there with Hazel, the former having turned into a lion with Hazel on his back. Reyna and Octavian were also standing there, Reyna looking dignified while Octavian seemed to be plotting something. The photo was the last of the prophecy of seven before Frank died protecting the body of Hazel from the giant king.

Apollo suddenly doubled over as he stood up to leave, his eyes glowed green like his oracle as he spoke in three voices that echoed through the room as everyone was silent in shock.

_The one forgotten will remember himself by blessings of his lord_

_The one lost in shadows will see the light again_

_The family torn apart for defiance and hope will reunite _

_To bring the peace which the light-bringers seek_

_They must go back to where they lost it all_

_For to remake the blades four must travel to find the traitor child_

_But beware the price promised that must be paid in blood and death._

There was silence as Apollo slumped into Artemis’ and Hermes’ arms as Poseidon just said, “that does not sound good.” Athena sighed before saying “these swords, it mentioned them, ‘_for to remake the blades four must travel to find the traitor child’_ I do not know what the last means but whatever it does, it has something to do with the sword hilt in front of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

# Location: Edge of known space: Nico’s space station

Nico cursed creatively in every language he could think of as he summoned shadows to kill his attackers. His men around him also fired their respective weapons; all were veterans and his most trusted. He activated the still cracked screen in his armour and sent out the emergency call to his fellow Paladins and then he activated the station’s automatic countdown and defensive system, ordering it to release Noctis from the generator with his personal code and use the teleporting system to deliver it to his personal holdout at Hangerå. A low ranked assassin looked at him amazement as she jumped down from the air ducts and allowed her mouth to drop, he was quite a sight, his helmet and familiar pitch-black metal armour that blended the shadows in the room, especially since the armour and he were supposedly lying _very_ dead in the Systiene System. She stuttered out that the Paladin nobles present on the station, Zoe and Bianca, were currently on their way to Hangers å and β, their emergency hangers. They had not been used since Nico had been exiled to the station by Chaos for his part in the Systiene System with Bianca and later Zoe joining him in his exile with Orion stubbornly staying with the newly revealed Alpha. A self-inflicted torture that Nico could not help but pity him for, he had done nothing to earn it but his loyalty and strength of will to do so was commendable.

Nico made his way down the corridors and with his personal, killed any attackers they could find, he knelt down beside one of the leaders of the attack who had proved easy to kill and swore, opening the screen of his helmet he saw the same thing in less clarity and charred but it was still the symbol of the scythe. His screen buzzed and he saw that Piper was also under attack at her base, the diplomat base was one of the first new bases after the war so had less defences than the others. His own was the base built during the first scythe war and from where he had resided for over 1000 years. Both were the most vulnerable bases as he was thought dead while Piper was one of the two of the original Master Paladins that most of the galaxy knew were alive; he felt a wave of familiar grief rise up as his thought’s drifted to Otheria, the one person who he missed most of all those he had lost over the centuries.   
The assassin, who introduced herself as Mari, led him down the corridors with hands glowing with a light amount of magic, showing her as from a Systinan bloodline, to work their way around the attackers and towards the hangers which were only around two floors away when they met Bianca and Zoe, both in their Paladin Noble armour. Bianca holding her glowing blades at Mari’s neck until she saw who it was she was about to kill, then she nodded to Nico, her helmet was gone, shattered years ago with her original hunters knives that she had kept throughout the first and second scythe wars. Zoe held her hunters bow in a tight grip as she said “the scythe” she too had not placed her helmet on, but both wore the same armour, light weight and a silver coloured metal woven into their leather clothing, perfect for the mixture of assassin and scout the two both were. Nico replied “we need to leave” checking his screen he saw they only had a few minutes until the remerged Scythe forces reached the other hangers and saw that those who were in control were not present.

Nico split up with his men, ordering Zoe to go with half his guard to hanger β while he went with Bianca to hangerå with Mari, both picking up any alive personal they saw in their way. Going to different elevators which would take them to the emergency hangers on the different sides of the floor they were on, he activated the deathcon situation on the station. The lights glowed amber then red before Bianca looked at him in amazement saying “what about-?” Nico looked at her saying “it is on its way.” At this she nodded, her eyes wary, she had only seen the destruction his sword had caused as during the battle, he had sent all his men to the fleet along with any reinforcements in order to get them away from the carnage that was about to occur in case the swords went out of control, which predictably they did. He felt a power surge and the lights went green as the self destruct was deactivated by the scythe, for the first time in a long while he felt pure fear as Mari whispered “they’ve got control of the systems....” Nico didn’t speak as he looked at the code Piper had sent to all commanding Paladins, the scythe had attacked her as well, and she had sent Amora out of her sphere only saying one word on the location ‘to the one who stayed behind.’ Clarisse. Camp Half-blood would have to be their final destination then.

Bianca activated her stealth option and ran to the hanger doors as the elevator opened, Mari flanking him, holding her energy rifle in her hand with her energy shield, activated as it was strapped to her back, she was not wearing any heavy armour, a practice that had been banned apart from the Paladins apart from the Marines who got a different, less efficient, armour after the shock of the Systeine system faded. Bianca went in first, running to the automatically activating ship, Nico went to the teleportation module and smashed it, taking Noctis out, he felt the power run through his veins again. Out of all of the five swords, Noctis was the most addicting to use, he blamed it on the madness that his father had apparently given his brothers, Jason found it hard to separate himself from the energy Aura produced, Percy suffered with the control of Aquarius. Aquarius still gave him nightmares after Percy had lost control of the sword completely and instead of destroying the 5 bases as they planned it had gone into overdrive, severely crippling their forces and apparently, at the time, wiping out the scythe. Nico surveyed the blade and saw that Noctis was still undamaged if a little low on power than when he last used 1000 years ago.

Mari turned and pointed at the intruders, Nico turned as well to see Hyperion standing in battle armour, he blended the shadows of the hanger to form a temporary blade for Noctis and slammed it into the floor which tore itself apart and sent large shards at Hyperion and his forces, many were dead instantly. Mari breathed out “death bringer” which Nico could hear due to the helmet enhancing his hearing. His old title during the wars that people used as a name as no one outside of the Paladin Nobles and Masters knew the identities of the Paladin Masters, bar that of Piper’s and Jason’s, were closely guarded secrets. He ran towards the ship as it rose off the ground, Hyperion yelling at them as he saw that Nico was alive, grabbing Mari he half tossed her onto the ship and then jumped up onto the ramp himself as the ship blasted itself out of the hanger. It was an old ship from the scythe wars, Nico had it replicated by Leo so he had two, only his and Piper’s had survived the intervening years in their ownership, Piper having given hers to Reyna after she joined the Paladins.

He deactivated his battle mode on his armour as he saw that Zoe had sent the message via the suits, she was out. Going to the helm, Mari had taken the pilots ship with Bianca, both were better pilots than him anyway. He took his helmet off saying “Allie, wake up its code delta.” The AI activated and the small screen at the side of the helm flickered to life saying “where to Generals?” the shadow blade shattered and Nico sheathed Noctis in the special sheath in the back of his armour saying “Earth, Camp Half-blood.” Bianca turned to him in amazement saying “Earth?” Mari was equally surprised as she said “Earth is strictly a ‘no access planet’ general. Why are we breaking regulation?” Nico replied bitterly “because I wrote a majority of those regulations. Piper sent Amora to Camp, to Clarisse.” Bianca nodded and turned her focus back onto the piloting before ordering her brother to report in, Nico was about to protest but she quelled his argument with a single glare. Mari went with him, his men had scattered themselves on the ship, refitting armour and checking the spec of their weapons.

Nico activated the screen and found a standing holo-call from Luke, Leo, Jason, Zoe, Orion, Theseus and Alpha. He placed the screen on a split mode so he could see them all at the same time, Mari stayed in the background, refusing to leave his side. Luke took one look at the hilt of Noctis on his back and said “the station?” Nico replied “under scythe control. We broke out using the emergency hangers. Around 6 survivors on this ship, Bianca’s piloting, Zoe?” Zoe replied calmly she had 10 survivors, including her, though most were low level operatives that had made it to the ship. Nearly all the higher and mid ranked scouts and assassins were dead, bar those who had been scattered throughout the galaxy on missions. Jason closed his eyes in pain as did Luke and Theseus, the latter promising to send out a message for all remaining Paladin scouts and assassins to go to Aether's sector, also recalling all diplomatic Paladins unless they were on a mission. The Scythe had planned their attack well, they had decimated three of the seven sections of the Paladins and the majority of the higher ranked scouts were the last remains of the decommissioned Sorcerer’s section.

Orion reported that he was scouting the remains of Piper’s base and that they had found a single survivor, a veteran of the Scythe wars, who had died of her injuries after confirming Piper had been taken by Kiros. Jason slammed his hands against a table as the screen shook on his side, Alpha coldly ordered him to stop before saying he would go after Piper. Nico couldn’t help but long for the man Alpha once was before his punishment by Chaos, he probably would have made them all feel better though no one doubted his skill now. Leo asked if Nico was going to Earth to get Amora as he had sensed godly powers touching the blade, Nico groaned, knowing he was probably going to have to negotiate with Zeus. Theseus said “Leo start forging higher level armour. Luke, go to Earth and help Nico, the scythe must suspect Piper would have sent Amora there.” Alpha and Theseus signed out leaving their screens empty, Nico sighed.

Reyna appeared in Alpha’s place saying “Alpha has gone to rescue Mom. Nico?” Nico nodded and looked to see that he was only half an hour away from Earth as they were travelling at top speed under the cloak. Reyna, unlike the other noble and master Paladins, was utterly undisturbed by Alpha, she had never known the man he was, the man who had founded the Paladins; he had always been Alpha to her. Nico spoke softly “this will be fun. What do I do with the Olympians?” Leo grinned before saying “say hi to Clarisse for us.” His screen deactivated as did Theseus’ and Orion’s, Zoe following suit.

Nico closed the screen down as Jason and Reyna started catching up, the two rarely got to talk to each other, Reyna having become a Paladin Noble but under Aether’s or Alpha's command after she was sworn in. Jason was banned from leaving the Skybridge apart from in official circumstances, such as the formation of the neutral alliance which he was dragged to, also where he and Piper had conceived Reyna. The two had rarely seen each other since, Reyna had only discovered Jason was her father when she was 8.

# Location: Realm of Asgard: Earth: Camp Half-blood

The ship shuddered as it entered the camp defences; Nico grabbed his helmet and pulled it on. Mari piloting the ship as Bianca stood at the entrance of the ship, wearing a new black and silver helmet that had obviously been stolen from the supply room. The scouts, who had managed to survive, all wore light armour and had hands ready on their weapons, mostly daggers or knives, one, who Nico identified as Asguardian due to the distinctive styled large battle axe strapped to his back. The ship’s ramp lowered and Bianca went down first with the scouts, Zoe had already set up a defensive perimeter, her body tense even if her armour did not allow her to show it. Nico nodded to Mari who went down next followed by him. The campers gasped around him, he noted with some contentment that there were Romans among the immortals, Octivian and Reyna would have been pleased.

They were shown into the big house. Bianca, Zoe and Nico stopped when saw the column in the centre of the cabins, on it were the names of all those who had died in the second Titan war and the following war against the giants. What was shocking was who had been carved onto the monument, he was one as was Percy and the others including Reyna and Octavian. He noted with some amusement that Luke was there as well, he would be pleased. Poseidon spoke softly “my son’s legacy.” Nico had to restrain himself from hitting the man before relaying “a hard one to live up to, considering his fate.” They walked inside the room the senior councillors still used for meetings, the gods placing themselves around the room. Bianca, Nico, Zoe and Mari walked in, Mari staying at the side of the door, their men having been ordered to return to the ship. The room had not changed apart from a few pieces of furniture. Zeus spoke first as everyone sat down “who are you?” Mari stayed silent but held her energy rifle in her hands, willing to shot any in the room should reason be given. Zoe replied “we are Paladins, our co-workers ordered us to retrieve the sword of the Paladin Master you have in your possession.” Clarisse shrugged and placing her feet on the table as she pointed out Nico saying “so he’s in charge but your all pretty high up?” Nico chuckled, his voice being turned slightly mechanical by his helmet; as he spoke “indeed. I am a Master Paladin, leader of the assassin section and one of the founders.” Thalia spoke cautiously “so will you take your helmet off?” Nico winced slightly, but no one but Zoe and Bianca saw it, he said, “No. This place is not... comfortable for me.”

Bianca was about to speak but she checked the screen on her armguard as it flashed and said “Alpha has engaged the Scythe.” Mari smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Athena who spoke “the sword is too powerful to be kept in mortal hands.” Nico pulled out Noctis from its sheath and laid it on the table, unlike Amora it glowed with power that slithered throughout the room. Darkness, just as addicting as the day it was forged. Each sword was unique in its own way, Piper’s could carry messages and Jason’s had an extended handle. Leo’s sword could ignite upon his mental command, Percy’s sword handle was made from the remains of Riptide and his own bone, the blade was ice that would never shatter. Nico’s sword handle was made from his old sword. Nico’s father looked at the blade warily, sensing his power, his realm, though warped, drift through it, darkness and death. Hephases looked at the sword then Nico with knowing eyes, he nodded his head respectfully, he knew exactly who he was looking at. Hades just asked “the metal for the handle – where did you get it?” Nico replied coolly “its old owner handed it to me when the scythe wars reached their peak. I had it melted down to create it.” There was silence in the room. Annabeth nodded to Clarisse who placed Amora on the table, it glowed briefly and flew to Zoe who sheathed it away before growling out “why did those two make it so the swords were bloody alive?” Mari shrugged and looked at Bobby who was staring at her, wondering how dangerous she was as she had no armour and no blood on her bar a few cuts, he just asked “who are you all and what is this ‘Scythe’?” Mari looked at Nico who nodded; taking Noctis in his hand he sheathed it and lowered his head, staying out of the conversation as did Zoe and Bianca.

Mari glided over to the table and sat on it saying “my name is Mari, born on Systiene, the capital planet in the Systiene sphere. The Paladin Master of the group, the one in black armour, is my superior, the other two are Nobles, the second highest rank within the Paladins.” Annabeth nodded and asked “so... this ‘scythe’?” Mari replied darkly “a group of people within the Galaxy that do not bow to Lord Chaos or any other Parthenon instead choosing to bow to Oranus, my home planet was their headquarters. Oranus is a primordial from Earth, the father of the Titans, or so I am told.” All the Olympians and immortal campers shuddered, many remembering the second Titan war and the Giant War.

Bianca continued softly, “the titans came together under the scythe and declared war against the Paladins led by Oranus and supported by the titans. The three wars were in succession over 167 years; they ended at the Systiene System and the death of many of the Master Paladins.” Mari continued “To my knowledge only four of the original seven are still alive today. The swords were forged during the last of the three wars; it was also the longest at 72 years. I was recruited in at the end of the war, I was 50, my people are a long-lived race.” Annabeth winced as did many of those present bar Ares, Clarisse and Athena. Athena just asked “how many survivors are there? If your counterpart here is one of the founding Paladins that means the Paladins are immortal.” Nico spoke to answer “upon swearing we can only be killed in combat. Only a handful of Paladins survived the Systiene system, we lost over half our numbers there and never recovered.” At this moment the building shook, Mari’s energy shield activated as she held her rifle tightly. Nico stood up as did Zoe and Bianca, their armour glowing with energy. Poseidon held his hands up in ‘_it’s not me’ _gesture as Nico swore saying “they are here. We should have left when we had the chance.” Bianca replied angrily “we have a duty to protect the campers. They are no match for the Scythe.” Zoe just sighed and bolted outside followed by Nico, Bianca ordering Mari to protect the campers, the councillors following.

The councillors and immortals ran outside to find Gaia and Kronus standing with Hyperion, a few of the older campers had brought out weapons and were fighting, the nearly twin-like sons of Poseidon and Zeus, Mark and Jake, had risen into the air and brought down lightning and a wave of water upon the scythe, for being only 9 and 10 the two had a lot of power though not so much control. Nico drew Noctis, the blade forming out of shadows as he charged into battle, turning into a killing machine as Thalia fought beside him, keeping up with ease as few others could. Bianca slammed her knife into the earth with the words “come to me.” The dead started climbing out a large crack which split down the battle field. Hades blinked as he discretely let out a few souls of heroes to fight beside the demi-gods. The reinforcements of the senior and immortal campers with the Paladins helped the campers push the scythe back enough for the other campers to organise themselves until Gaia acted, trapping the immortal campers and the Olympians in chains of dust. Thalia half screamed with anger as she tried to fry them off with lightning and could not. The Paladins took over as Gaia focused on them, seeing Nico in his armour she breathed out “_impossible_.” Mari was hard pressed in defending the youngest demi-gods with her shield, in the end she activated it to full power and ran out; taking her rifle she dismantled it by pushing a button, turning it into two handguns, firing at any Scythe member who was foolish enough to get in range. Revealing why she had been recruited as an assassin, her skill with any energy gun was not something to take lightly. In the end she managed to pull some magic to blast soldiers back from the campers but had to stop to take a break.

Without the immortal campers the Demi-gods were helpless and many fell to the Scythe forces despite Nico, Bianca and Zoe’s interference along with that of Mari’s whose skill with a gun had Apollo tilting his head asking “are we sure she’s from a different planet?” Mari did not hear this as she was forced to fight three higher ranked Scythe fighters at once, something far beyond her skill set, closing her eyes to pray to Aether for a second, she hoped for a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions on Earth and discussions between the Paladins and Olympians.

# Chapter 3: Location: Realms of Asgard: Earth: Camp Half-blood

The earth shook for the second time as a silver armoured figure landed on the ground, creating a small crater from the force of his impact, he wielded a Greek style sword similar to many campers but it was longer. He bowed mockingly to Gaia and the titans, Atlas screaming out “_you_!” The figure dodged Atlas and disarmed him with ease and moved with a cat like grace that had Annabeth breathing out “he moves like....” Thalia nodded as Poseidon gaped at the man’s brutality in combat and his style as Clarisse tilted her head saying “he fights like Percy did... just a lot more brutal.” Mari was thrown backwards into Thalia and rendered unconscious. Thalia took Mari’s blaster and shot her hand, biting her tongue to stop herself screaming out from pain she released her hands from the bindings and set out freeing Artemis then Clarisse, Annabeth and Athena.

The figure half launched himself at Hyperion, the two starting to fight with a deadly anger behind every movement. Mari’s red-brown hair seemed to glisten less as the two white and black feathers braided in were shown as Apollo started healing her head wound. The figure fighting Hyperion was suddenly thrown backwards, he crashed and his armour shattered, revealing a head of windswept blonde hair and lightly tanned skin, arms covered in scars matching a slightly faded one that went down his face. His eyes were serious and dark as he hefted his sword up and stabbed a Scythe fighter through as he was about to shoot Thalia from behind. Gaia raised her hand and called out “goodbye little Paladins. It was so good to see you again little nobles and the youngest master himself.” The scythe forces vanished in a swirl of dust as did the bindings on the Olympians and Campers as the crack in the earth Bianca created sealed. The fighter just pulled his hood up and stayed quiet.

Thalia turned to the man who had helped and ran over to him, he smiled softly as he said “hello Thals.” She slapped him saying confidently “you deserved that.” Luke just kissed her forehead saying “It didn’t hurt.” Thalia blinked and her hands sparked with lightning in challenge. Mari stood up with help from Apollo and she nodded gratefully to Luke saying “General, it’s good to see you.” Luke’s face was emotionless as he said “you look like you’ve gone through hell.” Mari shrugged saying “might as well have.” Her clothes were torn and frayed with stained with blood and dirt. Luke looked at the shattered remains of his armour and sighed saying “I was due to get a new set anyway.” Nico came over, out of everyone he was in the best shape, fully protected by his armour and helmet, as his sword’s temporary blade went away he nodded to Luke who bowed back respectfully saying “you ready? We’re going to skybridge, **all** of us.” Bianca came over with Hades and Annabeth who looked at Luke as if he was a ghost as Bianca gestured to the burning camp saying “shall we?” Luke frowned as did Nico but they both nodded, Thalia and Luke talking as they went to see who was badly injured among the paladins and campers.

Mark and Jack ran over, both uninjured to everyone’s gratefulness, they half jumped at Luke asking in rapid succession about Percy and the Titan War. Luke just blinked, utter shock in his face as Thalia saw that he was uncomfortable about being touched by the young twin-like cousins. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand over one of the many scars on his exposed arm, he relaxed instantly and through the holes in his shirt she saw he was also scarred on his chest. Connor spoke up asking why they should go with a former traitor and found himself punched by Nico who pulled off his helmet, everyone was silent, Nico’s pale skin had gone near chalk white over the years and his eyes were still dark but were cold and uncaring as they narrowed on Conner saying “you don’t want to come, you can stay. Your choice. I trust Luke more than I do the lot of you bar Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth and the Romans. Don’t think I forgot what you did when we were arrested. Just hope that Jason does not attack you when he sees you, he still holds the grudge of Reyna and Octivan’s deaths as do Piper and Leo.”

# Location: Paladin space: Jason’s sector: Skybridge

Nico turned his focus to the screen on his armband and just pressed a button as a glowing blue circle appeared around the Paladins, Olympians and Demi-gods. The circle flashed and everyone blinked apart from the Paladins as they recovered their sight to see they were somewhere completely different, high up in the clouds on a white bridge of an unknown metallic substance that was glowing with blue energy. Nico was quickly converged upon by the immortal campers, Bianca taking her helmet off with Zoe’s as they talked to the hunters quietly at the side. Nico shadow travelled away and pointed to Bianca saying “mob them!” then he went to talk to his father who was smirking at his son’s utter lack of socialising skill but he saw the deep grief that lingered on his son. They were greeted by a small group of armoured Paladins in ‘Noble class’ armour as Mari described it. Thalia gave a half cry of joy, running to hug the armoured man in glowing white armour, obviously a Paladin Master, he smiled as he spun her around saying softly “Thalia”, placing her on her feet he seemed to glow with power that made the Olympians realise that Jason had gotten much more powerful over the years, the very bridge was glowing with that same energy. A young woman in a blue shirt with white straps that crossed below her neck which matched her dark jeans smiled brightly at Thalia asking “so _your_ my aunt?” Thalia blinked as Zoe threw the girl Amora, she caught it with ease and thanked Zoe, introducing herself as Reyna, the daughter of Jason and Piper, a Paladin noble. The two cautiously started talking as Jason smiled watching, he was then dragged into the conversation until Reyna saw Nico coming over.

Luke went to Jason with Nico, Bianca and Zoe, all talking softly as Reyna got Thalia to introduce her to her parents’ old friends and her immortal grandparents who were all surprised but delighted to meet her, the immortals having all gathered together to talk while the mortal demi-gods were talking softly among themselves.

Perseus came over and smiled at Zeus saying “father.” Zeus blinked then turned to Hades who sighed, seeing that another person who should be in his realm was not there, he just asked tiredly “who and how?” Perseus explained calmly “Lord Chaos gave us life again; nearly all of the Nobles are resurrected.” Reyna interrupted with “Luke leads the Marines; Perseus is second in command of the pilots after the war...” Thalia spoke up angrily “this scythe war?” Perseus winced as Reyna said softly “The third scythe war ended... badly. The Paladin Masters lost control of their blades at the final battle. I was not born until years after but I was raised knowing the consequences of that battle.” Perseus explained “Percy wielded Aquarius, the sword of storms and lost control of the dammed thing. Instead of destroying the five scythe bases in the Systiene sector as we planned, Aquarius did something to the core of the planet Percy was on, causing the other swords to do the same, completely destroyed the sector. It’s still lifeless. Otheria died in the aftermath, alongside countless others, we never found all the bodies.” Poseidon took a deep breath as he looked at Jason with realisation on his face as he saw the new scar that went down his face. Reyna recounted the rest of the explanation succinctly saying “Uncle Leo and Nico were nearly killed. Dad got that scar in the second war.” Perseus shuddered as he said “None of the nobles were on the ground of the system, but all of us saw all the planets rip themselves in that eerily green light, Otheria used the last of her energy to stop her home planet from being torn apart with Jason’s help. Luke was a lucky bastard in that he missed the battle, due to injuries.” Luke revealed himself as standing behind Hermes and Thalia as he spoke honestly in a slightly hoarse voice “I was worse off in other ways” Everyone turned to look at Luke who just said bluntly to them “no one walked out of that war unscarred. It killed you inside, killed you outright but it left its scars on you forever. Otheria’s brother, Cazar, went mad.” Apollo looked at him for a second before Ares asking curtly “how long?” Luke’s face was cold as ice as he answered brutally “the last three years before the war ended. Nico, Cazar and Zoe got me out. The pain never really went away.” Thalia grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, understanding what had happened to him. Perseus commented “Luke you were half insane and nearly dead. You were worse off than Percy was after Kiros hacked-” Luke looked at him with a cold gaze, interrupting him, “what happened cannot be changed. We’ll meet the others on Beldorn with Aether, hopefully, Piper will be brought by Alpha and Theseus.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reunions and build up with a fight between Kiros and the Paladins.

**Chapter 4: Location: Paladin space: Jason’s sector: Skybridge**

Jason found himself smiling as he saw Luke relax completely for the first time in a long time in Thalia’s presence; Luke had placed his arm on her shoulder in a friendly manner as she talked with Annabeth and Clarisse, him adding something every so often. Nico saw what he was looking at and smirked saying “hope Artemis doesn’t fry him.” Jason shrugged and turned his attention to Reyna who was talking to the other immortal campers and the Olympians, laughing and smiling, she had her mother’s skill at charming people, Apollo seemed utterly taken by her very presence which was causing Jason some discomfort but enjoyment as Aether was rather protective of his adopted _niece _and he knew Reyna was very capable of looking after herself as she had inherited his powers over lightning.

Zoe had drifted over to the hunters and Artemis, she seemed happy as she showed Artemis with her enhanced hunter’s bow and showed the hunters the advantages she had added on, everyone laughing together as they talked over old times. Bianca was with Zoe as well; both seemed relaxed in Artemis’ presence despite being Paladins at the moment, they had stubbornly kept to their oaths and they both were glowing silver in Artemis’ presence due to that. Artemis seemed rather to be very cheerful due to it. Hestia came over and said something to her niece who then laughed but she did glance at Thalia, smiling softly as she rolled her eyes. Even Artemis would not fault Thalia her happiness, no matter that the person was who brought it was the boy who had made Thalia take her oath.

The soft glow of the bridge suddenly waved and everyone turned to Jason, silently asking what had happened. Jason shrugged clueless as they were as he closed his eyes in concentration, trying to see what was wrong. The bridge started shaking from the force a single bellow from a heavily armoured figure with no helmet, “**_GRACE_**!” Jason’s eyes narrowed as did all the Paladins as he identified it. Armour activating to battle mode, but none of their helmets were being used, most having being left at camp. Reyna breathing out “Kiros...” Luke stepped back, his face pale with shock and slight fear. The other Paladin nobles drew weapons bar Reyna who seemed as shocked as Luke was. Only Ares, Clarisse, Ananbeth and Athena noted the Paladins moved to protect Luke.

Kiros grinned, his eyes glinting insanely as he waved at Luke saying “I may yet have more fun with you Castillian.” Luke shook slightly until Thalia took his hand, her entire form crackling with lightning as she said “over my dead body you Titan bastard. What happened to your face anyway?” Perseus bluntly answered Thalia’s question “a legacy of an enraged Percy wielding a fully powered Aquarius.” Poseidon winced, imagining what had happened to his son if he did that to anyone **willingly**. Nico spoke in a detached tone “he did hack off Percy’s arm and I was not going to get in-between them.”

Kiros slammed his sword into the bridge which cracked underneath the strain of the force. Jason strode forwards, his hands empty but glowing as he half growled out “this is between you and I Kiros.” The bridge was still shaking as the cracks took their toll on the structure. Reyna breathed out “Dad’s seriously angry.” Zoe snapped at her to get up in the air, Reyna nodded, her face hardening as the wind around her grew stronger and she rose into the air, her hands crackling with lightning. Kiros laughed and boomed out “all the swords were melted down boy! You only have your hilts, and without your **precious** Aura, you are nothing.” Jason just held his glowing hands out and the bridge below cracked, a sword rising out of the crack, the handle was made of imperial gold and longer than Amora and Noctis, what made it special was that attached to it was a blade, Jason’s sword blade had not been melted down. Nico drew Noctis as Reyna drew Amora. Kiros stepped back in shock and slight fear; he had gone insane after he had last confronted an angered Paladin Master wielding one of the blades, he currently had two angered Paladin Masters and a serious Paladin Noble wielding three of the five blades, though only one was still a full blade it was a sight not seen in over 1000 years.

Jason gripped his hands on the handle and he seemed to become one with the power within his sword as Luke spoke softly to Thalia “Aura, the sword of Energy. It powers the Skybridge.” Kiros ran forwards and raising his sword was about to smash Jason but Reyna dived down with Aurora which had formed a temporary blade of red lighting that threw Kiros off his path. Kiros managed to hit Reyna hard, throwing her into Apollo and Ares, they caught her as she slammed into them; blood dripping down her face from the force of the hit, Apollo quickly started healing it, Ares cautiously placing Amora in its sheathe in the back of Reyna’s armour, he had seen that the blade could only really be used by Piper. Her daughter was too much like Jason to ever wield it comfortably.

Mari raised her hand which was pulsing with a faint light and it rocketed off her, hitting Kiros in the arm she continued, distracting him from the higher ranked Paladins, nodding once to Nico, he smashed his sword into the bridge at the same time as Jason did. The bridge shattered, blue energy and shadows ripping from the surface as the skybridge started breaking before their eyes. Kiros screamed as the energy hit him, causing everyone shut their eyes as the light went too bright for them to handle. Mari ran in front of the bridge which was quickly falling to pieces behind her and managed to reach Luke’s outstretched hand, she grabbed it and helped pull him onto a more secure part as Jason focused, channelling the energy into a teleport as Perseus said far to cheerfully “Alpha is going to **kill** us.” Nico dryly replied “**Jason** and **I** smashed the bridge, don’t worry. He’ll kill **us** not **you**.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival on Beldorn, a major base of the Paladins and some more reunions, some of them highly unexpected and background.

# Location: Paladin space: Alpha’s sector: Beldorn

The group appeared in a large flash, everyone looked around to see they were in a metal domed room that was now mostly full of people. Jason was caught by Zoe and Bianca as he stumbled due to the strain of teleporting them all without the Skybridge as a conduit. He looked around and said a bit embarrassed “I got us to Beledorn didn’t I?” A female voice spoke “yes you did Jason. Did something happen to the skybridge?” Everyone turned to see Piper standing in jeans and a worn shirt with an oversized jacket wrapped over her shoulders, she looked fine but a little tired. “_Mom_!” Reyna flew at Piper who smiled and the two hugged tightly, Reyna quickly giving Amora back to her mother with the words “never **ever** make me use that again. It felt weird.” Piper just laughed and kissed her daughter’s cheek before going to Jason who kissed her gently on the lips with a smile stretching over his face as he said “Piper.” Piper replied quietly and kissed him again.

Luke spoke sheepishly “we may have run into a problem” Clarisse spoke bluntly, pointing to Jason then Nico “those two blew up the ‘skybridge’**, **when Kiros showed up. Good to see you again beauty Queen.” Piper smiled and nodded replying “it is good to see you as well Clarisse, thank you by the way.” A voice came out of the corridor “is he here yet because I am going to kill him!” Everyone looked to see Leo Valdez standing at the door, his figure smoking as he pointed his finger at Jason saying “dude! A little warning the next time you zap me and my entire force here. This is the second time you’ve done that!” Jason shrugged utterly unrepentant, his arm around Piper’s waist as he said “so, you got Ferrus?” Leo waved a gold sword hilt with a black leather strap wrapped around the hilt in the air, it glistened in the light as he said “everyone’s here. Lord Chaos is with Aether and Theseus. Reyna, golden lord wants to see you, _pronto_ kiddo.” Reyna sighed and left her family to run down the corridors. It was at this moment that some of the campers saw the mostly faded scar burn on Leo’s face. Hephases was still in shock his son was present. Leo caught sight of the Olympians and his eyes narrowed when they rested on Poseidon.

Leo turned to the campers and Olympians as he said “well... this is quite a surprise. How are you all?” Athena raised an eyebrow as Hermes replied amazed “we’ve been teleported **twice** today, camp has been **half smashed** **up** and you’re asking if we’re alright?” Leo shrugged saying “you’re the first earth-origin company I’ve had in ages.” Luke spoke bluntly “you went into self-imposed exile in that forge of yours Leo after you melted the blades down. It’s been nearly, what? Over a thousand years, since all of us got together?” Everyone looked at the Paladin nobles and masters who collectively shrugged and Leo spoke seriously “boss man wants us in the main centre now, immortal campers and Olympians only.” Some of the younger demi-gods groaned but did follow the three guides that had been appointed; Thalia ordering Mark and Jack to go with them, the cousins were picked up by older campers, who knew all too well the trouble they were capable of if they reigned free, as they were shown to their rooms.

The Olympians walked into the main control centre of the military base, the corridors were full of people rushing around, many wearing armour and the atmosphere was tense. Jason was talking softly to Piper and holding her hand as if he was going to lose her suddenly. Aura was strapped to his back and all the Olympians were eying it and Amora warily as they were Noctis and Ferrus, the latter knowing that it was probably just as powerful as the others. The double metal doors in front of them were shut as Piper and Jason stopped, they opened when Piper pressed her hand against the screen of the door and a mechanical voice said ‘authorisation accepted.’ They walked in to see a large room with many chairs littered around a round small tables, it was a gathering centre. In the room was a glowing man with white hair and pale grey eyes, Aether, he was talking with a black cloaked figure who also wore armour, Chaos. Reyna was standing talking to them as well. She smiled at the group as they walked in beside her was a man with silver lined armour and a spear strapped to his back, what was striking about him was not his appearance, though he was handsome, he had a scar running across his forehead and later it was covered by his dark hair.

Reyna spoke “Olympians, campers, this is Paladin Noble Orion.” Artemis’ jaw had dropped as had Apollo’s when they saw the man who just bowed mockingly to Apollo then going over to Artemis, he kissed her hand saying “my lady.” Artemis smiled lightly saying softly “Orion, it is good to see you as well.” Orion smiled and said “not as good for me to see you my lady.” Apollo groaned saying “can you stop that please!”   
Artemis rounded on him but Aether boomed out “enough!” the lights flickered as Reyna’s smile vanished. Mari knelt in front of Chaos who only touched her head ordering her to rise. Aether’s glow vanished and he spoke “take a seat and we’ll answer any questions and get our own answered while we are here.” Everyone sat on the chairs provided as Nico spoke up “Alpha?” Aether replied calmly “he’s with Theseus organising the deployments, we need you all to send out the signal.” The Paladin Masters, unsheathed their swords which were glowing with energy as they touched the hilts together at the pommel and together they said solemnly “we call you to your duty. For all Paladins must attend the gathering.” The hilts glowed stronger and then the glow faded. They sheathed their swords and then turned to Aether. Mari spoke softly “a full recall of the Paladins after two paladin masters were attacked... No one can miss the significance of this.” Orion nodded, his face empty of emotion as Luke glanced at Thalia before he said “we cannot use the old command codes for the war. Cazar is probably free by now as he was at Piper’s base; the Scythe will be delighted with him I’m sure. Otheria is dead so she’s not going to be able to combat him.” All the nobles and Master Paladins winced collectively as Perseus said softly “no one talks about Otheria, none of us want to remember the last time we heard from her....” Leo blinked in amazement asking, “You guys **still** haven’t found her body?” Nico looked solemn but grief clung to him as he replied “no.” Hades realised then that this Otheria was the one who had caught the heart of his son.

Chaos turned to the Olympians who bowed their heads respectfully as he said “the Paladins may need access to Earth. Odin granted access to the realms of Asguard but they need special permission to go to Earth without extenuating circumstances.” Zeus nodded and said “I give permission.” Clarisse spoke up “I want to fight” Ares smiled proudly but then blinked in shock at what his daughter had just said, the other immortal campers quickly agreed, Aether agreed to them fighting should the Paladin masters agree to place them under their command. Katie Gardiner offered to stay at camp and keep teaching the campers. When everyone looked at her in surprise she spoke softly “I have fought in two wars, I have no desire to see another. I will stay at home and keep it ready for when you all return and if necessary fight to defend it.” The immortals shook their heads as Luke spoke amused but slightly sad “the last camper indeed.” Chaos continued “There’s a place for you in Asgard, Odin agreed to host you all there until he can send you to earth. The Bifrost is… malfunctioning with the destruction of the skybridge.” He looked pointedly at Jason who blushed, Jason saying sheepishly “I didn’t mean to destroy the **entire** bridge, **this** time.” Piper sighed and turning to the Olympians explained “Jason damaged the bridge during the first scythe war, it took Otheria years to rebuild the thing. She is going to be **so** angry at you for that.” Jason winced as Perseus patted him on the back then turned to Piper saying “is? Otheria is dead.”

Chaos vanished into star dust, seeing his presence was no longer needed. Mari spoke softly “what about the punishments levelled by Lord Chaos after the destruction of my home?” All the Paladin Masters winced, Theseus walked in as he said “**all** of them have been receded permanently, it should remain that way. War council is tomorrow when Alpha recovers. Otheria contacted us, she’s alive apparently, placed in a sleep of sorts by her squad. Cazar has joined up with the scythe and managed to imprison her.” All the Paladins turned to Nico and Bianca, the latter who said “she was shielded with magic in a magical sleep, that and Cazar is her **brother**, I honestly don’t think he would have any trouble tracking her down.” Piper spoke softly as she said “Cazar is mad, delusional and obsessed, he’s gunning for us all after we imprisoned him and as he is with the scythe...” the rest was left unsaid. He likely by now had an army of Scythe forces at his back and as a former Paladin Master, he was resourceful and one of their best combatants, being Percy’s second in command during the war. Aether spoke “enough. The Olympians will stay for the night, tomorrow, Jason will teleport them to Earth with the younger campers while Thor arrives here. We’ll meet tomorrow at midday to have our war council.” Nico yawned tiredly saying “I haven’t slept in what feels like days.” Bianca narrowed her eyes at him saying “it has been days.” Hades sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and settling in.

# Location: Paladin space: Alpha’s sector: Beldorn

Reyna stood with Zoe and Orion to show some of their guests to their rooms. Artemis moved to Orion’s side instinctively as they talked quietly, the hunters trailing behind them as Orion took them to their shared suite with Hestia following quietly. Zoe took Aphrodite and Ares to their shared suite with their children saying pointedly “stay in separate rooms. I think your children want to remain unscarred.” Reyna grabbed Apollo’s hand as she floated softly in the air, tugging the amused god behind her, ordering his children and Hermes to follow with his children; she took them to their suite at the other side the base which was near the medical lab. Leo showed his father and siblings to their bunk which was near his and that of the Beldorn forges. As Bianca called for Athena and her children to follow her, Theseus spoke softly “Annabeth, Thalia. Please would you stay behind?” Annabeth went over as Aether vanished in a shower of gold light, Luke grabbing Thalia to pull her aside. Mari having left to her appointed room quickly after the meeting was declared over while no one was looking, as had Jason and Piper.

Perseus and Nico escorted the big three to their shared suite with a warning from Theseus “as our guests, we expect you not to destroy our things.” Hades nodded and wondered on what had happened to his son as they walked down the still busy corridors. Poseidon asked “what happened to my son? The punishments you all suffered-what was his?” Nico looked at Perseus who bit his lip and said “his memory was taken from him, he was renamed and he was completely different to who he was, it is... disconcerting to be around him.” Nico spoke darkly “don’t expect a warm welcome from him Poseidon. Percy blamed you for Reyna and Octivian’s deaths. Didn’t mind Zeus as it was law, respects my father as he argued against it, but you... he utterly **loathed** how you left him to rot in that cell and agreed to the executions of those who freed him. I doubt he’s forgotten that. His flaw is still loyalty, after the wars.... he learnt to detach himself, he could kill you without even shedding a tear.” Poseidon looked devastated as they arrived at the door to their room where Jake and Mark, the only mortal children of the big three were sleeping on the large chair in the room Hades picked the two of them and placed them in their beds, seeing Poseidon was in no shape to care for his son and Zeus was not the type to ‘lower himself’ to care for Jake.

In the meeting room Theseus spoke softly to Annabeth, “Alpha wants to talk to you, in private.” Annabeth nodded but was confused as Theseus took her through the same door Piper and Jason had left through earlier, taking her down the corridor, she couldn’t help but look around, the architecture had completely changed. It was softer in this part the base with purple screens on the walls next to circular doors that had the Paladin nobles’ names written on them. Mari’s was open and she was sitting cross legged on the floor cleaning her guns, jumping up when she saw them she bowed respectfully then the door shut when Theseus pressed a button on the screen next to her door. Annabeth looked at him and realised he was taking her past their rooms, his own room was shut from view as were the others, Theseus spoke “Mari was recommended by Otheria and was the last known –sane– inhabitant of Systiene, the main city of the Systiene Sector.” Annabeth spoke softly “who was Otheria?” Theseus looked tired as he replied “a former Paladin Master. She made the five swords with Leo’s help, they literally tapped into elemental forces they were named for.” He led her to the small circular room, all of the doors were closed but for two of them the purple screens that were by them were not activated, on the doors themselves were the scripted names of their former occupants, Otheria and Cazar. Otheria’s seemed to be glowing with the runes she had inscribed onto it, Annabeth had no doubt that no one had been inside since she was assumed dead. Cazar’s door had been slashed and hacked at. Looking at all of the doors Annabeth saw that Piper and Jason shared a room, Nico’s door was – unsurprisingly – black while Leo’s door had a scorch mark across it. Looking at Theseus questioningly, he smiled softly saying “long story involving a stimulant and a ticked off Nico and a rather large mouse. I’ll tell you one time but its base legend. We’re here anyhow.” He gestured to the circular door furthest into the side of the room; the door was unremarkable bar the large dent that had been impressed into the wall beside it.

Annabeth noticed the door had light seeping through it, Theseus walked forwards and just spoke softly “be careful, he’s... still recovering, he wanted to explain to you in person despite mine and Orion’s objections. He should be sleeping.” He pressed in a code on the purple holo-image that made up the screen, which flashed and the door opened automatically with a click. Theseus left, walking down to his room down the corridor giving Annabeth a comforting smile as he walked out of sight. Taking a deep breath she opened the door fully and stepped inside.

Luke pulled Thalia away from the main group and into a side corridor and down some steps into a cavern underneath the base, she was amazed to see they were underwater as she looked around the room, there were holo-images of people in Paladin Armour all over, it was different to the armour of the other’s, it was closer to that of Nico’s and Jason’s. Some were projected wearing the heavy armour but most were wearing light armour with staffs or glowing hands. There were two human-sized robots tending to a computer screen in front of them as Luke spoke “these are the Paladins from the marines, navy and the extinct sorcerers section, most of them were wiped out in the scythe wars, the majority of those that remained left the Paladins to tend to the refugees.” He pointed to a beautiful young woman who had inky black hair and wore feathers in her hair like Mari except hers were larger, she wore black armour like Nico’s but it was lighter and seemed to inter-weave with the dark green and blue fabric she had on, on her back was a green cloak, he just said “Otheria, she’s not dead so we’ll have to take her image down.” Thalia smiled but asked “is this a private memorial?” Luke replied bluntly “this is the **only** memorial to our dead. After the war, we were not popular, understandable, but no one remembered that we lost a lot of good soldiers and many were friends. Otheria, Cazar, the sorcerer’s section, with most of our personal squads, people who had been with us since the founding.” Thalia looked at him as he led her to another holo-image at the side, near the stairs, one who looked similar to Otheria, but wore heavy armour that was a white that seemed to have a blue tint to it; his eyes seemed different to Otheria’s though they shared many of the same features. Luke explained “Cazar. Otheria’s brother. He saved my life with Zoe and Nico.” Thalia nodded in understanding “when you were all talking about your injuries, they said you were worse off than Percy?” Luke twitched slightly, replying “Percy lost his sword arm, from just below the shoulder. Orion saved his life, the reason Kiros has that scar was the next time they met Percy wanted payback.” Thalia blinked as horror was all she felt as she realised how much her old friends had gone through and likely they had changed. Thalia turned her focus to the image of Cazar, the turned Paladin Master who had saved the person she still cared for after everything. The silence between them was comfortable for a few seconds that seemed to extend.

Luke spoke suddenly “I am sorry – for everything I did – the Titans, nearly killing-” Thalia cut him off by wrapping a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet as she hissed out “shut up. I can understand why you did it and I do forgive you, hell I may have done the same if it had been you turned into a tree...” Luke moved her hand away from his mouth and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles gently, his gaze on her as she saw in the faint light the number of scars on his arms and a few on his face that had faded over the years bar the one he had received on his ill-fated quest. Seeing where her attention had gone he just said “Kiros. It’s the reason I reacted so badly to his presence on the Skybridge.” Thalia growled and the silvery aura of Artemis’ blessing glowed even brighter as she started losing her patience. Luke smiled softly and his hands brushed away a strand of hair from her face as he said “my imprisonment placed me in Kiros’ tender care. At the time he was my guard, I was the highest ranking prisoner they had. The torture was horrific; you see the results.” Thalia just asked breathlessly “why?” Luke smirked, looking like his old self but, his eyes were broken and Thalia just wanted to scream at the galaxy for taking Luke’s light from his eyes that he retained even working for the Titans. Luke just said softly “he wanted the Titan supporter back, the host of Kronus. By any means necessary, physical or psychological, including fiddling with my memories... but yet I don’t think they tampered with you. They couldn’t for some reason.” Thalia felt like hugging Luke but refrained as he started walking up the stairs, she followed and he escorted her to her room in silence, she noticed then that it was attached to his own as he said “get some sleep Thalia, unless you want to be with your father?” Thalia raised an eyebrow at him before changing into a simple large shirt with a pyjama bottom that was Luke’s as he waited outside, he walked in and lowered a secondary bed for her from the small sofa, he walked into his room after just bidding her goodnight.

Annabeth stepped inside the room that she had been led to, to see that it was larger than she expected, a sofa and a table were in the centre of the entrance room, there was a head height screen at the side of the room, with an open set of double doors revealing a bed that was covered by a simple white and blue sheet. Alpha sat, head in hands, on the sofa, he looked up as she entered and the lights turned on, revealing a face she had never forgotten despite how long it had been since she had seen it. Percy Jackson. On the table was a sword, the hilt was bronze and a sturdy white material she did not recognise with the trident symbol carved into it. The blade itself was large and thick, of an ice like material that glowed blue in the room. She blinked, nerves overcoming her as Percy stood up, taking a glass from the table he held it out to her, she noticed then that due to his short sleeved t-shirt, his arm was different from slightly below his shoulder. He smiled slightly, as he saw her amazement, the arm was cybernetic and made of a white metal with a black screen on the inner forearm, he just said “I got over it a while ago Annabeth. Here.” She took the drink and sat down next to him, seeing Aquarius she just said, “that’s the sword you wielded... Aquarius?” Percy nodded grimly as he replied “should have never have made the bloody thing, out of all of them it is the hardest to control, Otheria and Leo made the so it literally holds and channels the energy of storms.” Annabeth looked at him, seeing his eyes were darker and more haunted than when they last met in the damp prison cell at camp and he told her to leave him after Reyna and Octavian’s imprisonments for attempting to free him. He looked at her saying softly “I didn’t blame you, for anything.” Annabeth blushed as she sipped her drink and when she placed it on the table, cautiously avoiding the blade, she replied “I missed you” Percy just held her face in his metallic hand, it was slightly warm to the touch, he smiled sheepishly admitting “it’s an imperfect model, I destroyed the other when I remembered.” Annabeth just spoke softly, longing for the man she once knew as she asked “is there another chance... for us?” Percy smirked; his eyes alight with mischief as he replied “technically we never broke up.” Annabeth laughed and Percy did as well. She gestured around saying “your base, it’s amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Percy chuckled as he said “wait till I take you to Chaos City. The apartment I have there is better than this and larger. Overlooks the city skyline, its high up though, Jason and Piper’s place is higher obviously as are Reyna’s and Perseus’ but I prefer mine.” Annabeth smiled as Percy admitted that he had the design basics done for him, it was ‘pretty cool’ but he would not mind her input on it.

Percy stood up as he saw the time on the screen in his arm, offering to take her to her mother if she wanted to sleep there, she refused and Percy helped her to her feet. He walked into his bedroom and she stayed at the door, as he pulled of his shirt and she stepped back in shock, his back was covered in scars from all the wars he had fought in. Percy spoke softly, but she heard, “Annabeth, I am not who I once was... these scars, my arm, they are just the beginning.” Annabeth strode forwards and saw he was still taller than her, she pulled his head down and kissed him saying “I do believe you owed me that, seaweed brain.” Percy’s eyes were still slightly dark as she pulled him away from the view of the door to the wall and he pushed her again it, hard, kissing her with a mindless passion that she had longed for since he had vanished but she also noticed it had desperation to it. Annabeth traced her hands over her scars as Percy’s real hand ran through her hair, withdrawing it he stopped, rigid suddenly as he asked “I didn’t hurt you?” Annabeth blinked in amazement as Percy explained “I-the Paladin marines and commanders have enhanced strength. I don’t-I cannot face it if I hurt you.” Sighing at his still typical action she pulled him down to her face saying “you didn’t seaweed brain” then he kissed her again, more hesitant but she managed to get it to the level as before, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed as Annabeth noted the enhanced strength was true, he hovered over her after placing her on it, stopping her from pulling him with her, kissing her gently on the forehead bid her goodnight before he tried to leave, she grabbed his hand saying softly “stay please. I don’t think I could cope if I woke up and you were not there, not again.” Percy sighed and kicking off his boots and socks, climbed in beside her and wrapped both of his arms around her; she just snuggled into his warm chest and said softly “I missed this.” Percy smiled before whispering his reply in her ear “I missed you more, my Annie.” Annabeth whispered “you won’t leave again will you?” Percy kissed her forehead saying “no. I won’t leave you again, I’ve lived 1000 years without you wise girl, I don’t think I could live like that again.” Annabeth knew that was a promise he would keep with his life, before falling asleep in his arms, for the first time in years she slept straight through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war council and a second prophecy

# Location: Paladin space: Alpha’s sector: Beldorn

As the sun rose in the sky and alarms rang in the base at different times to get everyone up, Annabeth was sitting on the bed trying to help Percy ‘refit’ his arm which had fallen off during the night to her shock and his annoyance when they woke up. She managed to get it on as their alarm rang; Percy groaned muttering “shut down. Alpha authorization code 13.” The alarm kept ringing and Percy smashed it with his arm, it stopped. He turned back to her then they laughed together. Percy slipped out of bed and going over to his chest of draws he threw her a long white tunic with dark grey leggings, she looked at him in amazement as he threw a belt at her, these were woman’s clothes done more to the style of the Paladins than the campers. Seeking her look he just said “Thesues, he brought them when I asked for you to be brought here. They should fit.” Annabeth nodded and stropped her camp shirt off as Percy got changed into a deep blue hoodie that was sleeveless with dark jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt, when she turned he placed on a glove, covering his metallic hand. The screen on the wall of the room started flashing, Percy pressed it and a holo-photo of Luke appeared, as he spoke over the call “we’re going to eat together in the diplomatic room, Perseus and Jason got food from the cantina. Orion insisted on bringing the hunters and Artemis. You both coming?” Percy confirmed it and the screen shut down, turning to Annabeth he smiled and she smiled back. She took his gloved hand and the two walked down the corridors to a glass elevator in which Percy pressed a button then they went up. Percy just said “the Beldorn base was built in the war, it was later expanded and is the main headquarters of the Paladins with the Navy and Marines stationed here while initially the pilots were as well.” Annabeth looked at him confused as she asked “if it was a war base, what happened to the first main base?” Percy replied “it was the headquarters of the sorcerer’s section; they were all killed on Systiene so it was shut down."

The elevator stopped and the door opened, Percy smiled at Nico who met them, Percy saying “dude, you owe me a cheeseburger.” Nico licked his lips and looked at Percy adding “when was the last time we had a cheeseburger?” A loud voice was heard, half booming, as it asked “what is this ‘cheeseburger’?” Percy pointed at Nico who groaned but walked into the room where the pair followed. They were in a room with sofas surrounding a table filled with food. Annabeth smiled but blinked as she saw one was somebody she did not recognise, the man was muscled and tall, even taller than Luke and Percy, he had slightly grown out blonde hair with blue eyes that seemed to crackle with lightning, at his side was a large hammer. Jason nodded to Annabeth, Leo jumped at her, hugging her tightly, he was later ordered off by Thalia who was hugging Percy. The hunters were quite amazed to see Percy was still alive, Artemis nodded respectfully saying “Perseus Jackson. It is good to see you still live.” Percy rubbed the back of his head and said “just call me Percy lady Artemis, it gets confusing with my namesake.” Artemis nodded and everyone sat down enjoying their meal, the man who Annabeth had not been introduced was revealed as Thor, prince of Asgard. Nico spoke softly as he lifted a plate up of pale blue bread-cake that no one had touched, “Otheria’s favourite. She never left any for us.” Mari blinked at it saying “its Systiene baked bread. It was traditional in my family that we would bake it in the evening and eat it in the morning. I haven’t seen one in years...” Percy took a slice of it and his faced scrunched up, he just said “awesome colour, but a really crazy taste.” Jason took a slice and gave some to Piper and he shrugged saying “It’s alright; she was always fond of odd stuff though. How do you think she survived that day?” Piper looked at him before replying “she was the head of the sorcerer’s section and survived the war and a two-on-one fight with Rion and Oranus. She is good at surviving even if Rion really didn’t want to harm her.” Luke sighed before saying softly “do you think she will side with Cazar? He is her brother.” Orion shook his head before saying “no, she won’t. She will blame herself but Cazar is mad.” Percy spoke bluntly “don’t forget I still have to pay the price for those thrice dammed blades. I only paid one of the three.”   
Artemis spoke curiously “what was the price you keep talking about?” Percy replied tiredly “The price for the magic in the blades, it can only be paid in three ways, I’ve paid it once already.” There was silence as Annabeth took Percy’s mechanical hand squeezing it tightly.

When breakfast was finished Luke took them to the war council, Percy staying at the back, pulling his hood up to shadow half his face after smirking at Artemis, Thalia and Annabeth the latter sighing while Thalia grinned and gave Percy’s a thumbs up. He walked in, following the master Paladins with Luke, Bianca and Thor, all sat on certain seats at the large table, Thor sitting beside Luke and Bianca while Percy sat flanked by two empty seats and beside those two were Jason and Nico’s own chairs. Piper gestured for the eight Olympians, who had been chosen to come, to sit at the chairs which had been left for them as Thalia sat beside Luke and Clarisse sat between her father and Poseidon. Annabeth and Mari stayed standing as there were not enough chairs for them, the former having seen that the spare two were symbolic and the latter knowing who they were for.

The meeting began with Piper standing up saying “I do believe introductions are in order for some of us.” She looked pointedly at Thor who blushed a little before half booming “I am Thor, prince of Asgard and god of thunder.” Zeus was about to say something but Athena grabbed his wrist, silently telling him that it was not the time. Piper then gestured to Percy saying “this is Alpha, our leader.” Hermes smiled calmly as he stood up from beside Thalia and said “well most of you all know us. But for those we don’t. I’m Hermes, god of thieves and travellers; the dark fellow next to me is my uncle Hades.” Hades glared at his nephew before Hermes continued with the introductions of the seats from Hades to Leo, with “Ares, Clarisse his daughter, Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Apollo and Artemis.” Hermes sat down then Piper spoke softly “shall we begin?”

Thor spoke loudly to get everyone’s attention “the bifrost is ready for those that seek sanctuary on Asgard. My mother is delighted at the prospect of hosting them.” All the Paladins chuckled at this apparent private joke as Percy gestured for Annabeth to sit beside him. There was silence from the Paladins at this, Luke’s jaw dropping before Thalia shut it with an audible click and a smirk, Hermes looked at his son confused as Thor’s eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. Annabeth sat; Jason whispered to Annabeth as Nico stood up to speak, he said “that was Cazar’s seat. He was Percy’s lieutenant.” Annabeth nodded and Nico spoke softly with everyone’s attention was on him “I need someone to coordinate the remaining assassins as I assume that I will be going on missions.” Leo asked mischievously “who do you want as your temporary lieutenant, Lover boy?” Nico levelled a glare at Leo but Leo kept grinning before Annabeth spoke, asking the same question without the nickname, her voice calm and confident. Nico turned to Annabeth and replied, gesturing to Mari as he said “Otheria was my second in the war as I was hers, Mari has a far lower work load and she was recommended to the paladins by Otheria herself.” Jason nodded as did the others, the Olympians, Clarisse and Thalia staying quiet as they saw this was an internal affair.

There was a few seconds of silence as Percy activated the holo-image of the galaxy showing the portions under Scythe control, the Systiene System, part of Jason’s sphere and half of Piper and Leo’s sphere. Orion spoke to Jason, “what did happen on the skybridge, you mentioned Kiros?” Nico grinned demonically as did Jason. Jason was then hit by Piper before he said “we smashed Kiros up when we destroyed the bridge with the blades, he is not going to be a problem for at least a century or two. Hopefully.” Percy chuckled as did Orion. Artemis spoke up, curious “what do you all have against Kiros?” Orion scowled as he said “my scar milady along let alone what he did to both-” Bianca sighed cutting him off saying “back to the _current_ war boys. We need to decide what to do. Lord Chaos has given us permission to re-make the blades. Leo?” Leo sighed replying tiredly “Otheria made the blades with her magic, we’ll need her to remake and probably improve them as well if Gaea and Kronus are the current leaders.” Annabeth took Percy’s hand underneath the table as Ares asked “who is this Otheria anyway? Surely she is just a random Paladin.” Luke looked at Nico nervously as the son of Hades was surrounded by a dark aura as was Bianca while the Master Paladins were all glaring at Ares making everyone nervous. Percy stood up and slammed his hands on the table as his hood slipped off his head and he growled out “Otheria was twice the warrior you ever have been Ares. She saved all of our lives; the skybridge and the blades were her creations alongside Leo's so you also owe her your lives.” There was silence as the Olympians, bar Athena, Apollo and Artemis stared at Percy in shock.

Annabeth looked at the Paladins to see they were calm and composed but Poseidon spoke angrily “that is no way to speak to a god Percy!” Percy just replied “well I guess I don’t really care. I’ve killed **Titans** and **destroyed worlds**; many regard me as the avatar of destruction. After all, I did lose my arm to Kiros but to the Olympians I lost my childhood, innocence and my ability to trust. Which is worse do you think? Do **not **patronise me **father**.” He pulled his sleeve up and tore his glove off, revealing his metallic arm; looking at his father in disgust he sat down. Utter silence reigned in the room as everyone waited for Poseidon’s response, Hermes spoke up, his voice revealing his sadness as he said “you sound like Luke did in the Titan War.” Luke smirked bitterly as did Percy saying “I’ve fought in five wars in near succession, two of them for you and the thanks I got was a dungeon. I think I can be angry about it.” Thalia winced before saying darkly “oh we dealt with them, trust me.” All the Olympians winced as Annabeth, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia and Clarisse smirked.

Piper looked at Leo who spoke up cheerfully “first call is to find Otheria so she can remake the blades, anyone have any idea where she is?” There was silence as Percy sighed. Mari spoke up from her place by the wall “I have an idea, it is farfetched though.”

Nico looked at his lieutenant asking “where?” Mari’s eyes flickered to Percy as she spoke clearly “Systiene. The planet was her home and I heard whispers from survivors that a Systienian from the higher family was still on the planet after I joined.” Athena spoke softly “you said that the System was destroyed in the battle.” Percy nodded and replied “the survivors of the first colonisation attempt on the only planet which survived, Systiene, spoke of monsters.” Leo half whispered “but it’s her home, she would return to the place her family had ruled. With Cazar mad... she probably blamed herself. Who knows how Cazar imprisoned her there?” Thor thought aloud as he said “she is a sorcerer even Loki wished to see if she was his equal from what he heard of her exploits during the war. Could she have been placed herself in something similar to the Odinsleep? She was the first of you to come to Asgard and could have learnt how to do it there.” Athena nodded thoughtfully as she remembered stories she’d read years before then said “it makes sense, otherwise you would have likely been able to find her.”

Annabeth sighed and looked at Thalia who rolled her eyes. Thor spoke again “we need to focus on the war and the group which will go looking for Otheria.” Nico volunteered but was quickly shut down by Percy who was looking at the holo-map of the galaxy as he said “Nico you will stay here with Piper and Leo to reinforce the base as much as you can. Jason, you will go to Piper’s sphere with Orion, Perseus and Clarisse with the immortal campers bar Thalia, you will secure it as much as possible, especially Leo’s base and the neutral alliance worlds, collect as much Intel as you can.” Jason nodded grimly as Bianca spoke up “what about the rest of us?” Percy gestured to the skybridge saying “Zoe will find out about the Skythe forces gathering there, with Theseus and Thor she will rally the Intergalactic Alliance forces to hold the sector and the surrounding Systems as much as possible until the Paladins can be organised into a cohesive army again.” Zoe nodded as Bianca looked confused on her placement which had not been mentioned. Athena spoke curiously “so you will take Annabeth, Luke and Thalia to find Otheria?” Percy nodded. Artemis spoke bluntly “what about my hunters? They wish to fight with Thalia, Bianca and Zoe.” Thalia nodded in agreement, Leo shrugged saying “they are probably as trained as our mid level scouts and the few assassins we have left.” Percy countered, “They are not respected by the Paladin forces or the other armies nor do they know the galaxy. Bianca will go to Chaos City with the hunters that will fight, we will use their skills later after seeing what they are good at and place them as such, Bianca you will have to test them while you’re there. Get the base there ready for active duty as quickly as possible and find a child of Hetecate or Asguardian sorcerer, to go with you, who knows what Otheria may have done for extra security, she was paranoid to hell when it came to her base. Mari will go with you, she’ll at least be able to save everyone from any of the more… _extreme_ traps.” The two nodded as did Artemis. Luke turned to Thor saying “can you send for Loki to come and help us? He helped during the Scythe wars.” Thor looked at Luke as if he was insane before replying “me and my brother had a... argument before he left to Jodenheim when Otheria was thought dead, he is not very friendly these days.” Artemis gestured to Apollo as she said “we can go to Loki on Jodenheim and ask for his help. I do not like the idea of sitting out while my hunters and former lieutenants fight.” Zeus nodded at his daughter’s plan knowing she would insist on going anyway. Apollo looked at his sister in amazement before she said tiredly “you would follow me even if I said I would go alone Apollo.” The others all nodded bar Mari and Thor, before Apollo could argue Percy just said “Fred” Apollo’s mouth closed with an audible click. Artemis looked slightly impressed if confused as did Hermes and Athena.

Piper looked at the Intel reports in front of her on her screen that she had activated during the meeting, she looked at Percy accusingly “they are apparently planning on coming here. You’ve spread out our forces to isolate the system. You’re planning on letting them take it? **With** **us** **here**?!” Annabeth looked at Percy then asked “what do you three have in common?” Leo spoke in realisation “the blades! You’re going to bring Otheria here to remake them.” Nico continued “so you want us to hold the planet as much as possible?” Percy nodded before saying “we will have to go into scythe territory and knowing my luck, Otheria will decide to turn **me** into something.” Nico blushed as all the Paladins laughed, Annabeth blinked and Nico said bluntly “**I** got turned back.” Jason chuckled as Mari spoke hopefully “will you bring her to the sorcerer base?” Percy nodded offhandedly then asked “did you know her?” Mari nodded saying “I’m from a lesser noble family of Systiene. She is from the higher families and known to be a ‘pure bred’ Systinian.” Luke turned to Hermes saying bluntly “it means that Otheria is drop dead gorgeous and practically immortal.” Zeus looked up at this as Nico continued darkly “she is also **not** **single**.” Everyone looked at him and he vanished in a swarm of shadows.

Apollo doubled over suddenly and spoke in the oracle voice as his eyes glowed green and mist appeared around the room. Leo fell off his chair in shock as Artemis stood up to get ready to catch her brother.

_The blades which were shattered shall be remade_

_The swords of old remade to glory_

_Created from a master’s bone and blood_

_Swords made in secret from the broken blades_

_Ancient foes rise to avenge their fall_

_Two shall answer the ancient call_

There was utter silence as Artemis caught Apollo and with Zeus placed him in his seat. Luke just said “oh well... that bodes well for our mission then.” Percy sighed saying “be more worried about the last line. ‘_Ancient foes rise to avenge their fall_’ Kronus and Gaea could count but so does Oranus and it does not mention whose foes, it could be the foes of Asgard.” The Paladins were still as was Thor who just said “I will message my father to warn him of this.” Annabeth spoke thoughtfully “what about the third and fourth lines?” Leo blushed as he said “um... about the fourth line....” Everyone turned to him and Jason spoke amazed “you defied Lord Chaos?” Leo looked at his friend triumphantly “of course. Those blades were all I had of Otheria and the sane Cazar, excuse me if I thought they were worth the risk.” He took out three metal charms from his belt, a red metal charm in the shape of fire, a silvery heart and a black metal swirl. Apollo stirred muttering about ‘too many times in a week’ before Leo threw him the red charm saying “since you gave the prophecy, it’s called Light.” Apollo activated it and stopped, amazed as the sword was revealed as a pure white blade that glowed even in the light of room, it was a beautiful sword, worthy of a god. Leo then threw the black swirl to Nico saying “Shadow” and the heart to Piper saying “faith.” Nico gave the charm to Bianca who smiled and activated it, revealing a pitch black curved blade which was longer than Light, Hades looked slightly more cheerful at seeing Noctis old blade was nightmare black like Nico’s old one. Piper gave her charm to Reyna saying with a warm smile as Reyna activated it and stopped amazed as the silvery sword was shorter than the others, more of a long knife, but it crackled with red electricity as she held it, Leo tilted his head saying “oh well... didn’t know it could do that.” 

Percy then left the room, taking Annabeth’s hand he gestured for Luke and Thalia to follow saying “we’ll plan our mission in private. Jason, see the Olympians to Asgard.” Zeus looked at Jason then asked “who is this Otheria?” Leo banged his head on the table saying “Seriously, she **will** turn you into something if you flirt with her then hand you to Hera. She was dating Nico, though she is pretty hot.” Piper sighed and Leo blushed a little at her pointed look. Jason then left with Piper, Thor bellowing for the Olympians to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting up following the War Council.

# Location: Paladin space: Alpha’s sector: Beldorn

Percy led the others back to his sitting room where the screen on his arm glowed and he cursed, Luke sighed saying “dude, get the one on the table on.” Thalia was quite surprised that Percy would just leave Aquarius on the table of his room, Percy looked at the black metallic arm in front of him, it seemed to be a very dark blue and gave of a blue shadow. He spoke softly “that’s Black ember metal. I though Leo had none of it left...” Luke smirked saying “oh he didn’t. We kind of... recovered your original arm.” Percy reached to press in the code which would get his metallic arm to fall off but Annabeth ordered him to sit down and did it for him. She then put the new one in place but there was no clue in how to place it on properly, Percy winced suddenly as blue shadows connected it to his ruined stump. Thalia spoke softly “that looks... painful.” Percy smiled bitterly replying “oh it was... no doubt about that. Otheria and Cazar knocked me out pretty hard when they had to take the remainder of my arm off and then again when they put the bionic arm in. My pain tolerance has increased since, but a plus point is that it matches my armour. That reminds me, where is my old armour Luke?” Luke looked thoughtful as he replied “I think it’s in the basement of headquarters.” Thalia spoke as she sat down on the sofa “Luke showed me the image of Otheria.” Percy snorted and the droid came over and offered them all drinks, everyone ordered one. Percy turned to Thalia saying "it was taken before the first war. Otheria got stronger. When we meet her... you will see.” Annabeth spoke hesitantly “so what were they like, Cazar and Otheria? You all get so sad when you speak of them.” Luke sighed tiredly and sat so he was leaning on Thalia who did not seem too annoyed by this, Percy let Annabeth do the same as he began his story.

“Otheria and Cazar were the immortal heirs of Rion and the Systiene system. When the Paladins were formed, they came to the celebrations and both challenged us.” Luke sighed as he continued “Cazar beat all of us with his sword bar Percy. He was appointed Percy’s lieutenant and a Master Paladin. Otheria just took one look at all of her opponents and turned all of our armour into stone. We couldn’t move.” Thalia chuckled as did Annabeth imagining the scene and their friends’ probable indignation. Percy finished the first part of the story “Otheria became a Master paladin as well, heading the newly formed sorcerer’s section of the paladins as she was the best at magic. She brought Loki into the Paladins in all but name, he taught her advanced Asgardian magic. That friendship would save her life and that of Nico’s when he took them to Asgard during the third war. Anyway; Cazar and Otheria became famous, as all of us did, during the Scythe Wars when they decided to stay with the Paladins and fight against Otheria’s father, Rion. None of us even knew he was her father until she messaged Cazar who took Nico and Zoe with him to get Luke out of Kiros gentle care.” The last part was full of sarcasm. Luke spoke in a detached voice “Rion had messaged Otheria somehow, telling her what was happening. He is an honourable man and I owe him a debt for that.”

Thalia squeezed Luke’s hand as the silence encompassed the group, the grief on Percy’s face at losing his former lieutenant and close friend with his sister visible. Thalia asking quietly, “what was Otheria to Nico? His face when Ares...” Percy sighed and buried his face in his hands replying “everything. He loved her and she loved him. They never let us know, we just thought they were _close friends _Cazar spilled when we pulled him off the planet and nearly killed Nico swearing that he was supposed to keep her safe.” Luke just said “we’re leaving tomorrow so we might as well get ready for whatever horrors await us on Systiene.” Thalia nodded once and left with Luke.


End file.
